Tails and the Music Maker
Tails and the Music Maker – edukacyjna gra muzyczna wyprodukowana i wydana przez Segę w październiku 1994 roku w Ameryce Północnej. W Japonii i Europie ukazała się rok później, w grudniu. Wydano ją na konsolę Sega Pico. Bohaterem gry jest tytułowy Miles "Tails" Prower, który za pośrednictwem tej gry uczy muzyki. Celem gry jest nauka skali, tempa, rytmu, oraz instrumentów i łączenia ich z muzyką. Gracze mogą również tworzyć własne utwory. Rozgrywka Konsola Sega Pico wymaga używania Magicznego Pióra (ang. Magic Pen), oraz przycisków kierunkowych. Konsola wyświetla jedną z sześciu stron, na których znajdują się zagadki i mini-gry do rozwiązania. Pierwsza strona Pierwszą stronę gry stanowi ekran tytułowy, na którym odgrywany jest motyw przewodni przez czarne, czerwone i żółte nuty. Druga strona thumb|Druga strona Drugą stronę gry stanowi Green Hill Zone. Obecni są tutaj: Tails, żółw, oraz żaba. Gracz może strącać kokosy z pobliskich palm. Występują tu dwie mini-gry: *'Mini-gra 1 - "Travels With Tails"' - aktywowana po poprowadzeniu Tailsa do wodospadu po lewej stronie. Jest to prosta, platformowa gra. Polega na przeprowadzeniu Tailsa na drugi koniec trasy. Kolorystyka scenerii zmienia się wraz z wkraczaniem na kolejne poziomy. W trakcie wędrówki gracz musi unikać spadających kokosów, przeskakiwać nad przepaściami, oraz przebiegać przez zapadające się mosty. Na górze ekranu pojawia się interfejs, który pokazuje graczowi jaką akcję wykonuje. Tails może się zatrzymać, chodzić powoli na palcach, skakać, oraz biec. *'Mini-gra 2' - aktywowana po przesunięciu Tailsa w prawo, do żaby. Jest to odmiana gorących krzesełek. Biorą w niej udział Tails, oraz żaby. Gracz i jego przeciwnicy przeskakują po liliach wodnych. Należy unikać tej, która jest podświetlona na czerwono. Kiedy muzyka przestanie grać, czerwona lilia zatonie, a ten, kto na nim stał, zostanie wyeliminowany z gry. Gra toczy się do momentu w którym gracz wpadnie do wody, albo jako ostatni zostanie na bezpiecznej lilii. Trzecia strona thumb|Trzecia strona Na trzeciej stronie Tails stoi naprzeciwko piramidy szarych platform w kratkę, która prowadzi do nietypowej muzyczno-pinballowej maszyny, emitującej nuty. Doktor Eggman w Egg Mobilu przelatuje w tle, za palmami. Gracz może łapać przelatujące nuty, w tym żółtą nutę unoszącą się po lewej stronie. W zależności od tego na jakiej wysokości będą przesuwane nuty, ich tonacja będzie inna. Pojawiają się tu dwie mini-gry. *'Mini-gra 1 - "Percussion Ball"' - odmiana pinballa, z zastosowaniem muzyki. Otoczenie jest podobne do Casino Night Zone. Znajdują się tu również typowe dla kasyna elementy rozgrywki: flippery i zderzaki. Gracz musi najpierw wystrzelić Tailsa ze sprężyny do pinballa. Lis zachowuje się jak piłka, odbijając się od poszczególnych elementów stołu, w tym zderzaków z dzwonkami, oraz bębnami. Pojawiają się także inne zderzaki z ikonami instrumentów muzycznych. Po zderzeniu z dowolnym zderzakiem, emitowany zostaje sygnały instrumentu muzycznego, jaki został na nim przedstawiony. Gracz uzyskuje punkty za każde zderzenie i może przejść na kolejny stół po uderzeniu w dzwon na szczycie. *'Mini-gra 2 - "Percussion Ball"' - druga mini-gra polega na rysowaniu kształtów za pomocą Magicznego Pióra. Gracz musi rysować odpowiednie okręgi wokół nut, powoli odbijając się dookoła klucza wiolinowego. Kiedy nuta zostaje odbita, jej notacja wyświetlona zostaje po prawej stronie ekranu. Kiedy nuta zostaje zakreślona, jej notacja świeci się na zielono. Aby ukończyć mini-grę, gracz musi zakreślić wszystkie nuty. Czwarta strona thumb|Czwarta strona Na czwartej stronie Tails pojawia się na tle górzystego krajobrazu, przez który przebiega szara pięciolinia z nutami, podobna do muru. Za tym murem mieści się przybudówka, podobna do jednej z sekcji Wing Fortress Zone. Gracz może toczyć kłębek po piaszczystym terenie za murem, a także odgrywać ciągłe dźwięki, klikając w kształty zwierząt na wzgórzu. Jeśli gracz kliknie na bulaj w metalowej przybudówce, pojawi się w nim Doktor Eggman, a gracz zostanie przeniesiony do kolejnej mini-gry. *'Mini-gra' - w tej mini-grze Tails odbija się od małej platformy i musi zderzać się z umieszczonym na górze kolorowymi bloczkami z symbolami nut. Bloki znikają przy kontakcie z Tailsem i emitują dźwięki. Gracz może odbijać się od platformy i sufitu, ale nie wolno mu spaść. Należy sprawić, by zniknęły wszystkie bloki. Na kolejnych poziomach pojawiają się kolejne rzędy bloczków z nutami. Piąta strona thumb|Piąta strona Na piątej stronie Tails stoi na klawiaturze pianina, po którym skacze robot przypominający ptaka. Na pianinie rozmieszczone są różne instrumenty muzyczne. Po kliknięciu na jeden z nich, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do mini-gry. *'Mini-gra 1' - W tej mini-grze Tails leci na tle przewijających się pięciolinii z nutami. Dookoła niego pojawiają się różne instrumenty muzyczne, które odgrywają dźwięk. Na początku pojawiają się cztery instrumenty w kolejności, a potem ich liczba zwiększa się, w zależności od rundy. Po tym jak wszystkie instrumenty pojawią się i odegrają dźwięk, zostaną przemieszane. Gracz musi odtworzyć ich kolejność, podlatując do nich. Jeśli instrument został dobrze wybrany, pojawi się wokół niego niebieski kwadrat. *'Mini-gra 2 ' - W drugiej mini-grze pojawia się to samo pianino, ale ze zmienioną kolorystyką. Zamiast instrumentów pojawiają się ruchome ikony. Po kliknięciu na jedną z nich, wybrane klawisze pianina zaczną świecić się na czerwono i odgrywać dźwięki. Gracz musi zapamiętać ich przebieg, a następnie powtórzyć go, skacząc Tailsem po klawiaturze pianina. Szósta strona thumb|Szósta strona Na szóstej stronie pojawiają się Tails i Sonic, na plaży z tłem i palmami z Green Hill Zone. Na jednej z palm pojawia się niebieski ptak, który może ćwierkać, jeśli gracz na niego kliknie. Tails może latać krótko, a Sonic wykonywać Spin Dash. Po kliknięciu na ptaka, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do menu rysowania. Za pomocą różnych narzędzi może naszkicować własny rysunek, albo przerysować gotowy. Galeria Strony MusicMaker book 1.jpg|Strona 1 MusicMaker book 6.jpg|Strona 2 MusicMaker book 2.jpg|Strona 3 MusicMaker book 3.jpg|Strona 4 MusicMaker book 4.jpg|Strona 5 MusicMaker book 5.jpg|Strona 6 Zrzuty ekranu Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 01.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 02.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 03.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 04.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 05.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 06.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 07.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 08.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 09.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 10.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 11.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 12.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 13.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 14.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 15.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 16.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 17.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 18.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 19.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 20.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 21.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 22.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 23.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 24.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 25.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 26.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 27.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 28.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 29.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 30.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 31.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 32.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 33.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 34.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 35.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 36.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 37.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 38.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 39.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 40.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 41.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 42.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 43.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 44.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 45.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 46.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 47.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 48.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 49.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 50.png Tails and the Music Maker gameplay 51.png Ciekawostki *Gra posiada 8 wersji prototypowych, które zostały ujawnione 23 lutego 2008 roku. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1995 roku